The Lucky Ones
by Rampito
Summary: 1st person: Are the survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse really so fortunate? R&R please, no flames. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its contents, Valve does.

I meant to get this out a few months ago, when L4D was still relatively new; I suppose I lost inspiration or something, but I finally got it up. Well the prologue, anyway.

Also give constructive criticism please, this is the first story I have written in four years so it may seem weird.

Enjoy!

**The Lucky Ones**

**Prologue**

It's sad to believe that a few weeks ago, everything was completely normal. People- regular _people_- were going about their daily lives, going to work or school…a few weeks ago, when the world was at such an age of prosperity, one which took several thousand years to achieve- only to be wiped out within a matter of days, bringing the world to its apocalypse.

No one had expected it; the government had failed to contain the disease that was spreading, allowing it to take over all of the United States of America, turning it into Hell on Earth; and it would eventually spread, as disease does, and cause a worldwide epidemic.

But right now, all that mattered was survival.

I saw a silhouette approach me through the dark, bending down in front of me.

"What do you want?" I barked at him.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"Isn't everybody these days? I'm fine, piss off!"

"Shit man, I was just gonna ask if you were okay," Sid remarked, and stood back up.

"I'll cover the rest of the shift if you want," I said, feeling remorseful. "You could use some rest."

"Yeah whatever…have fun, kid."

I stumbled to my feet and picked up my rifle off the ground, slinging it over my back, and stood guard facing the only door into the room.

The eerie silence was broken by muffled gunfire in the distance; I approached the window cautiously, leaning so that I wasn't too visible from the other side. A huge crowd of infected people were rushing to a spot far in the distance; I looked up to see muzzle flashes on the street. Survivors.

They were being majorly overwhelmed by the endless enclave of people, people who have lost all sentient thought or feeling, replacing it with a merciless rage, hunting out all those who were 'lucky' enough to have survived the damn virus.

One of the muzzle flashes was aimed higher than usual, and-

"SHIT!" I yelled, as the window shattered, glass flying everywhere.

"What the fuck Slaide? You were supposed to keep watch!" Sid yelled, jumping to his feet.

A piercing shriek ripped the air, and I turned around to find a zombie attempting to climb through the window. It was met with a quick whack from the butt of my rifle, sending it sprawling to the floor in a mess of blood.

There was a loud, menacing roar heard from the floor above.

"Oh shit…"

"TANK! EVERYONE MOVE!"

As everyone got up to their feet and grabbed their weapons and backpacks in a frantic hurry, I rushed over to Eve's side; she was still sleeping.

"Eve! Wake up! Come on, we have to go NOW!"

She got up quickly, and I pressed her onwards, through the door to the balcony. A loud _crack _was heard and the ground shook slightly, and I turned around to see the tank standing where we just were, and a large hole in the roof through which infected were jumping down into the room.

I slammed the door, sweeping the area before starting to run down the stairs; to my right, the tank broke through the wall and stumbled-

"SHIT!"

I jumped back as the huge mass of muscle fell backwards through the stairs, just _barely _missing Eve. It turned and faced me, letting out a menacing roar that spoke hatred at every note.

"Yeah, well fuck you, too!" I yelled, pulling the trigger; holes began to appear all over the damn thing, blood oozing out, as it threw a punch at me, breaking the floor I was standing on.

I braced myself for the fall, landing hard, and scooted backwards as the hulking figure charged at me!

"SLAIDE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Eve screamed in fear.

My heart pounding in my throat, I raced to my feet and ran. It was giving chase- I could hear the thing, its fists making the ground tremor as it frenzied after me. Out of nowhere, a zombie jumped out and shoved me hard on my side; I lost my balance and fell forward onto the asphalt, landing on my elbows and rolling hard.

I'm fucked. This was it for me. Sound slowly drowned out, and I shut my eyes and covered myself, waiting for a hard, heavy blow to finish me. But it took too long. I opened my eyes to find the hulking figure sprawled out on the floor in defeat, blood pouring out of gaping holes all over it.

"SLAIDE! HERE, NOW!"

I came to my senses, and as the shrieks of the infected echoed across the streets, I ran back to the group and took arms.

"So what now?" I said, as a crowd of hundreds constructed in front of us.

"Now…we run."


End file.
